


ESBOZOS

by Van_Krausser



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nacido del Prompt  Bruce encuentra el cuaderno de esbozos de Steve.</p><p>¬¬ Esto es lo que deja una tarde "muerta" en el trabajo.</p><p>Escrito para el Kinkimeme de la comunidad Theavengers_esp del Live Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ESBOZOS

1

A pesar de que la psicología no es su área de estudio, el doctor Banner se había convertido en un muy buen observador. Especialmente desde el día que encontrara el cuaderno de dibujo de Steve, en el que plasmaba sus impresiones de lo que le rodeaba.

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde que estaban todos juntos, después de aceptar la invitación de Stark de permanecer en la mansión, en caso de que se les pudiese requerir como equipo, así que la convivencia entre ellos, que antes de eso, antes de salvar a la Tierra de un dios desquiciado preferían la soledad, ahora empezaba a verse como una costumbre divertida. Aún así, los cambios entre ellos apenas empezaban a notarse.

El momento en que había visto por primera vez el cuaderno, casi cinco días atrás, los seis estaban reunidos en la barra que servía de desayunador. En la parte central, Steve comía en silencio junto a Thor, quien había regresado a la Tierra con la excusa de poder protegerla estando en ella, y no en Asgard, y conversaba animadamente con Natasha y Clint, ambos sentados frente a él, sólo asintiendo con sonrisas discretas ante los movimientos entusiastas con los que el Asgardiano acompañaba sus palabras. Los dos lucían un tenue bronceado, y siempre estaban juntos. Él permanecía en una silla un poco apartada, en uno de los extremos, mientras que Tony estaba en el otro. Pepper se había marchado hacía media hora, alegando que debía estar en las oficinas de la empresa, pues ésta no se manejaba a control remoto, por mucho que Tony insistiese que sí. 

Fue media hora en la que Steve permaneció silencioso, un poco inclinado hacia un lado para esquivar los movimientos de la plática del dios. Hasta que, sin decir palabra, agarró su plato con el resto del desayuno y el vaso de leche a la mitad, y se cambió de lugar, específicamente, a un lado de Tony. Es decir, a un lado del hombre que, según había visto al inicio de todo, no soportaba.

Eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes. Clint y Natasha sólo intercambiaron una muy brevísima mirada, como si se comunicaran por medio de telepatía. Thor levantó una ceja, y volvió a retomar el hilo de la charla sin prestar mucha atención. Tony permaneció en silencio, aceptando con un leve cabeceo la compañía, y él… bueno, el continuó observando. 

En algún momento, de pronto el lugar fue vaciándose. Con expresión tranquila y una leve sonrisa, Steve se levantó, comentando que deseaba visitar la biblioteca y conseguir algunos libros mientras llevaba su plato al fregador. Clint y Natasha fueron los siguientes, argumentando que debían presentar el informe diario que SHIELD les solicitaba; Thor le pidió a Tony que le dejara usar ese extraño dispositivo con marionetas digitales —el X-Box— un rato, ya que estaba intrigado por la forma como los midgardianos se entretenían en ese tiempo. En cuanto Stark asintió, se fue raudo al salón de juegos y no volvieron a verlo en todo el día. 

Tony por su parte, comentó que debía revisar un prototipo en el laboratorio, e invitó a Bruce a ir con él. Éste primero le sonrió, y desistió la invitación, poniendo como excusa que debía revisar primero algunos informes que le habían llegado por parte del equipo de investigación de Fury. Específicamente, quería leer una carta del doctor Salvig, y el pequeño manuscrito que Jane Foster le había enviado. 

Así que se quedó solo, terminando su desayuno. Se dedicó a recoger los platos y vasos usados de la barra que los otros habían dejado —el único que había tenido la decencia de dejar su lugar limpio y sus utensilios lavados fue Steve—, llevándolos también al fregador. Sin embargo, al dejarlos ahí, sus ojos se toparon con un cuadernillo y un lapicero olvidados en un lado de la mesada, junto al tostador de pan.

 

2

En un principio dudó, hasta que abrió la pasta rígida y trató de quitarse la culpabilidad por invadir sin permiso el único acceso real a los sentimientos del Capitán. 

Y fue ese momento, sin palabras escritas de por medio, que Bruce empezó a desenredar el complejo sentido de percepción que Steve Rogers tenía de ese tiempo nuevo para él, del mundo que le rodeaba, y de las personas con quienes convivía. 

La primera hoja tenía números, fechas y nombres, escritos en una perfecta caligrafía, aunque revueltos y sin orden, en un extraño caos. Algunos encerrados en nubes, otros subrayados. Encontró una fecha encerrada en un rectángulo trazado varias veces. Una fecha significativa. 

Su regreso, pensó Banner.

Sin embargo, lo que en verdad llamó la atención del doctor fueron las dos hojas siguientes a esa primera. A pesar de que sólo eran líneas sin orden, los trazos que las formaban eran coléricos y sin estructura, resaltando furiosos entramados y líneas fuertes sin ninguna armonía. En medio de ellas, en donde se unían, un remolino oscurecido de tinta parecía engullirlo todo. 

Confusión, ira, desesperación, y la terrible sensación de estar atrapado. 

Él también conocía eso.

Con una leve opresión en su pecho, Bruce siguió pasando algunas hojas más, viendo esos trazos repitiéndose de alguna forma, ahora perdidos entre figuras caricaturescas de militares y chicas vestidas con algo parecido al uniforme del Capitán. Entonces llegó a las hojas que le mostraron sus más preciados recuerdos; dibujos de personas que habían sido importantes para él —Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes, el Coronel Phillips, el doctor Erskin, los Comandos, Howard Stark…—, y fragmentos de lo que había sido su vida en ese tiempo, casi en el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. 

Bruce no se percató que se había vuelto a sentar con la libreta en las manos, hasta que llegó a los primeros esbozos que Steve hacía de sí mismo, como tratando de encontrarle sentido a su nueva vida dentro de un tiempo que aún lo intimidaba.

Después de eso, Steve había hecho sólo algunos dibujos de paisajes y edificios, al parecer de su viaje después de la odisea de ser parte de la élite de héroes que Fury había convocado. Dejó el cuaderno en donde lo encontrara, y se dedicó a sus labores, aunque la curiosidad había hecho presa de él.

Así que se armó de paciencia y esperó a que Rogers volviera a olvidar su cuaderno por ahí. Y en ese tiempo, mientras lo observaba cuidadosamente, pudo darse cuenta que había más cambios, a veces imperceptibles, a veces demasiado obvios. Y eso lo intrigaba.

 

3

No fue sino hasta una semana y media después, cuando Jane le envió un cd con información reciente acerca del experimento que realizaba, que volvió a encontrar el cuaderno. Había ido al salón en el que acostumbraban ver películas para revisar el dispositivo, y mientras tomaba asiento con el mando del reproductor en la mano, algo llamó su atención, a un lado de uno de los cojines, casi oculto en el mueble. 

No evitó una pequeña sonrisa al encontrarse con el cuadernillo, porque estaba casi seguro que encontraría nuevos esbozos. Así que, ya sin culpa, y sabiendo que los demás estarían ocupados y no irían al salón en el que se encontraba por algún tiempo, volvió a abrirlo, olvidándose de lo que realmente debía hacer.

Steve no lo decepcionó.

Bruce encontró varios dibujos de personas. Ellos, concretamente hablando. 

Había dedicado varias hojas a cada uno, en distintos ángulos, de distintas formas. Natasha y Phil Coulson se mostraban en situaciones variadas. Ella con un toque más sensual —Steve la veía como a una dama, por supuesto. No era de extrañar—, mientras que los retratos de Coulson lo mostraban tal cual era. Sencillo y con esa pequeña sonrisa; incluso, el trazo transmitía la calidez de su mirada. El último dibujo de él tenía una breve cita, y una fecha. Bruce no quiso pensar mucho en lo que significaba, así que pasó a los siguientes.

Fury sólo tenía un par de dibujos, sin embargo su parche ocupaba casi toda una hoja. Clint Barton estaba retratado tal cual era, aunque también lo acompañaban pequeñas caricaturas de él como un ave. Algo sin malicia, sólo como referencia a su sobrenombre. El siguiente era Thor, y un par de dibujos de su hermano. Uno luminoso y radiante como un sol, y el otro siniestro. Tampoco ellos se salvaron de ser personajes caricaturizados. Bruce rió divertido al ver el sentido del humor del capitán, y se preguntó cómo lo veía a él. Eso le dio un poco de temor antes de volver la hoja.   
Se sorprendió mucho al verse dibujado sólo como Bruce Banner. Nunca como el “otro tipo”, jamás como algo monstruoso. Y recordó que siempre que lo veía a los ojos, su mirada era limpia, franca, honesta, sonriente. Jamás vio temor o duda en él cuando charlaban porque Steve Rogers no lo veía como un monstruo, sino como una persona normal. 

Casi se sintió culpable al pensar que invadía su privacidad al ver sus dibujos, pero mientras pensaba en ello, dio vuelta a la hoja, encontrándose de pronto con el último de ellos. Tony Stark.  
En realidad, al principio sólo eran dibujos y algunos trazos de Iron Man, del símbolo del traje que rodeaba el arco-reactor, partes del traje o dibujos del mismo, completo. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba a los siguientes, el traje fue dando lugar al hombre, a Anthony Stark. 

Algo inusual en los dibujos, como pudo apreciar el doctor, fue la forma en que dibujaba no sólo la generalidad de la persona, sino que le daba énfasis a sus gestos; curiosamente, le daba carácter a cada mínimo detalle en los trazos. Incluso, al volver a los últimos dibujos de Iron Man, a pesar de que todos los había realizado con el grafito, en grises, éste parecía ser real, como si fuese una fotografía. Tuvo la impresión de que esos últimos dibujos los había hecho como los de sus antiguos compañeros, y como los de las personas que amó en su propio tiempo. Tenían el mismo cuidado en los trazos, la misma luz que les proporcionaba, y esa característica especial, en la que les imprimía vida.

Bruce dejó el cuaderno en una de las mesas cercanas al sillón, pensando en el descubrimiento que había hecho, mientras activaba el reproductor. Pero no pudo concentrarse. Detuvo el reproductor, pensando en ir a la cocineta y tomar un poco de agua para despejarse de su distracción, así que se levantó y salió del salón sin prisas. Sin embargo, al salir del corredor, se topó con una sorpresiva vista que lo paralizó por completo.

Tony de pie, abrazaba a Steve, sentado en uno de los banquillos de la cocineta, mientras compartían un fogoso beso, casi digno de una cinta pornográfica.

Con todos los colores subidos a su rostro, Banner retrocedió sin hacer ruido, pensando que si tenía suerte, ninguno se había dado cuenta que los había visto. Así que volvió sobre sus pasos, encerrándose en el salón de entretenimiento, todavía con la sensación de que sus mejillas ardían.

Sin embargo, recargado en la puerta y percatándose de que todavía respiraba como si no quisiera hacerlo, no pudo evitar reírse de la situación. Sus ojos buscaron la libreta, dándose cuenta que había descubierto la razón de los cambios en los dibujos del Capitán. Además de esa pequeña obsesión de dibujar casi por diez hojas a Tony, ya fuese como Iron Man, pero en su mayoría como él mismo, como Tony Stark. 

Sin nada mejor qué hacer más que esperar a que esos dos tórtolos despejaran la cocineta, decidió volver al sillón y concentrarse en su trabajo. Y esta vez, toda su atención funcionó correctamente.

Mientras tanto, algo más ocurría en la cocineta. 

—¿Crees que nos vio? —preguntó Steve, aún sonrojado, sin soltarlo de su abrazo.

Tony volteó hacia el corredor con una sonrisa pícara, y volvió a besarlo antes de responder.

—Steve, cariño. Si a estas alturas alguien en la mansión, e incluso en S.H.i.E.L.D. no nos ha visto aún, entonces estamos haciendo las cosas mal. 

—Creí que lo intuiría con los dibujos…

—Te dije que no sería suficiente, que debías hacer una escena porno, pero no me haces caso, Steve Rogers. ¡Nunca me haces caso!

Steve rodó la mirada con un leve bufido frustrado, aunque esta vez, accedió.

—De acuerdo. Hoy mismo empiezo con tu sugerencia —Tony sonrió, y volvió a la carga con mayor pasión, aunque Steve lo miró desafiante antes de acercarlo—. Pero te lo advierto, Stark. No quiero enterarme después que se te ocurre vender mis dibujos a alguna revista de “esas”.

La alegre carcajada de Tony fue ahogada por los labios de Steve, quien seguía en sus demandas en medio de la caricia, cada vez más provocativa:— Ah… y quiero… una caja de lápices de colores… y barras de óleo… y un block profesional...

 

\------------------ =)


End file.
